


Assorted ideas and stuff

by crossoverAUman



Category: Original Work, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Random Plotting, redesign series, screaming about ideas at a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/pseuds/crossoverAUman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's like... no organization to this. None. It's just me compiling my ideas for a Transformers redesign series until I can actually do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted ideas and stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SineadRivka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadRivka/gifts).



Ok so the series starts with Megatron and Optimus both going flying through a space bridge during a battle, just after Op launched the Allspark through. They both land on Earth. Op lands in India (why will be revealed later, but he lands in India), and Megs crashes in what will be Kentucky (his landing formed Mammoth Cave, actually), and they're both stuck in Stasis.  
Years go by. Optimus's body is buried by time and shifting dirt,but the Matrix downloads pieces of Cybertronix into the minds of locals (It'll later be revealed that the languages native to India are actually crazy similar to Cybertronix, just... human mouths saying it, and time twisting it, but Megatron finds out that the dialects spoken by rat catchers is like... four syllables off from Kaonian. )

But in the fifties, geologists find Megatron in the cavern, and at the same time, a young fellow named Isaac Sumdac finds a massive, rusty, metal man. And a giant cube... while the us government is studying Megatron, Isaac is studying Optimus. In the eighties, Isaac is forced to hand the research over to the British government, and somehow, Optimus and the Allspark end up in American control. Both are moved to Mammoth Cave. Professor Sumdac is brought onto the project but resigns after an incedent with The Cube and NBE02. He retired to a civilian life to raise his new daughter... Sari.

A year after he left, the scientists managed to extract CNA from NBE01, Megatron. They rewrote it to resemble human dna,only to end up with a massive, living cloud of self replicating metal that constantly tried to get to NBE01.

I can't give too many details, but let's just say that Sari and Howlback are both important to the plot…

Telepathic. Can monitor fifty billion data streams at once when fully immersed, and is commonly referred to as the Will of Megatron, as it is most often him who will be assigned the most complex of missions. He is Megatron's true second in command, a reminder that War is not all there is, that one day there will be civilians again. Soundwave fights for that day, when the war is over, and Megatron stands, triumphant over Cybertron and Primus Himself to light the way to greatness as he once did.

Soundwave is aware of every fault of Megatron's, though. He knows every desire, every fear... if ever there came a time when Soundwave was forced to choose between his Sparklings and Megatron... it is very plain that Megatron would be dead before he knew his spark had been snuffed out.

Soundwave is one of the smallest Decepticons, and the smallest Commander for certain. He comes up to thirteen feet at his tallest, putting him at Megatron's stomach, heightwise. He smol

Ok so Onyx Prime is one of the First Thirteen, and he's got a Beast Mode. He's the first Beastformer, as such, and he turns into a massive Wyvern that isn't AT ALL based off the Rathalos from Monster Hunter, no sir! But anyways, he was the Prime of the First Thirteen that was closest to The Allspark- the first priest of it, as it were. As such, most of the Cybertronians it put out were Beastformers in the first few Generations. One in particular was the closest to Onyx (what they were is lost to myth, but it's accepted that they were parent and child based off most knowledge of the era), and he was known as... Predaking, Guardian of The Well. (He's based off the TFP Predaking, if you couldn't guess)  
At some point, Vehicleformers rose up, and Beastformers were split into three tribes- Predacons, Maximals, and Insecticons. The Insecticons tended to keep to themselves, living in the wilderness, away from the cities. (They would one day be joined by the Vehicon Tribes but that's a different history lesson). The Maximals and Predacons, though, led different lives. Maximals believed that they were meant to adopt vehicle AND Beast modes, and live peacefully among the other decedents of Primus; The Predacons believed that to Don a vehicle mode was the worst sin, and that all who did so were to be damned. Eventually, the Senate just enslaved/banished all of them. Which brought two ships, the Axalon and the Darksyde, to a rift in space and time which plunged them onto a world where all kinds of alien organics lived... (it's actually an interdimensional science lab run by the Vok containing every species ever to exist on Earth, from beginning to end. It's implied that the Vok are humans who became energy but nothing will be confirmed)

On our Earth, in the Present Day, there are no Maximals, and the only Predacons are a combiner team who took the name as a sign of respect to the old tribes, and gave their combined mode the name Predaking for the same reason.

He and Soundwave are Telepaths. They're a feared race- the Senate put them all to death except the few that escaped. (Can we say Nazi symbolism?), and all their "cassettes" are actually their kids, and the future of the telepath subspecies. Blaster was a Neutral, until the war came to Earth, and he joined the Autobots. He and Soundwave have a very tense business relationship - they're both floating above Earth, serving their factions.  
Soundwave is a spy though. Blaster is just communications.


End file.
